


Lord voldemorts apprentice (harry potter fan fiction)

by Starixa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starixa/pseuds/Starixa
Summary: I HAVE TO LEAVE ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN. IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE OF THIS STORY GO TO QUOTEV.COM!!!!!Is is a story of voldemorts apprentice. Right now voldemort is laying low and waiting for the girl to do her first year of hogwarts before training her. This is BEFORE harry Potter was born and McGonagall, flitwick, Severus, dumbledore, etc. They are still working their.





	1. The baby is born

It was dark in the room. You could barely see anything when a high pitched voice spoke."Is it done?"The unseen person rasped.

"Yes my lord"the man replied softly.

 "What does it look like stephen?"He growled

 The man replied "she is black haired and black eyed my lord."

 Then the man paused before asking. "Should I bring them to you?"

 "Yes go now."the voice replied

 The man brought another man with black hair and a woman following after them. The woman held a baby. Stephen turned on a lamp. It revealed a male figure. He was tall, pale with no hair and had slits like a snake instead of a nose. His red eyes shined with malice. He turned towards Stephen.

 "Leave us" the man bowed and left the room. Now the eyes looked towards the baby.

 "Let me see her" he commanded.The woman handed the baby over to him obediently.

 "Now" he turned towards the man with all black hair. "Do what I told you to do once the child was born"

 The blacked haired man turned towards the woman hesitant. "I'm sorry mary" he said the words softly almost a whisper before he had his wand out.

 He pointed his wand towards the woman and yelled "Avada Kedavra!"

 Their was a green flash and maria was on the ground her lifeless eyes looking toward the ceiling. With another wave of his wand the body disappeared. Tears filled the mans eyes before he looked away from the body and looked back towards the red eyed man, the pale figure of a man was studying him before saying,

 "I will give the child to the Ravens. They have no children and I believe they can get her prepared to be my apprentice.With or without a few scars I cannot say."

 The blacked hair man nodded. "If that is your will my lord" he replied. Then said hesitating "may we name her shadow my lord?"

 The pale man looked before saying "yes, Shadow Raven will be her name.


	2. Going to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and give me advice. Criticism is welcomed.

The blacked eye and black hair girl named shadow was currently getting ready to go downstairs. Her step parents were yelling for her to come down immediately or she would receive a severe punishment. The severe punishment was probably most likely the cruciatus curse which for a reason they loved using on her anytime they got a chance. She took a deep breath she made sure her clothes were perfect; a white button down shirt with a black skirt and black robes with the edges silk green. She had to make sure everything was perfect or they would punish her accordingly.

She walked downstairs making sure not to mess anything up.  
"You called for me sir?' She asked innocently

" Yes I called you, you insufferable brat!" Her step father growled.

The man was tall, dark haired with cold green eyes.

"Your letter came in the other day from hogwarts, you are leaving tomorrow on the train, is that understood?"

By the time he finished speaking she already stood a few feet from him.

She looked at him coldly and said flatly "with all due respect sir, what about my school supplies?"

He looked down at her. "Your mother is getting them right now as we speak" he growled and then said " I got some books I want you to read. The ones you can't finish by tomorrow I want you to bring them with you to Hogwarts."

She looked at him and then said, "may I see the books sir?"

  
He looked at her for a moment before going to his room to get the books. Their were at least 5 books in his arms. "Here" he said dumping the books in her arms.

She stared at him before saying. "Am I dismissed sir?"

Once again he stared at her before saying in a cold voice "yes, you are dismissed"

she looked closer at his face. Was that a smile he was hiding? As soon as she turned around she knew why he was smiling. She turned her back on him.

she heard his voice and try to duck out of the way but it was too late.

She heard him yell "crucio!"

Shadow felt the spell hitting her in the back and then she heard someone scream. Then she realized it was her screaming. Every nerve her body was on fire and she felt herself squirm underneath the intense pain. After what felt like hours but probably just a few seconds the pain fell away.

She felt her step fathers breath in my ear."Never turn your back on a wizard that is armed" then heard him get up and walk off.

shadow got up slowly groaning. Her body was still shaking from the intense pain she felt just a few seconds ago. Her books were sprawled across the ground. She picked all 5 books up with a shaking hand and then walked upstairs to her bedroom.

*******

shadow was sitting on her bed reading one of the books her step father gave her, it was called; the secrets of the dark arts and how to use them.' When all of a sudden her step mother came in without knocking with all her school supplies. She was also very tall, like her husband but had short blond hair and dark brown eyes.

She stared at shadow for a second before stating gruffly "I have all the supplies right here, and I also got some more books you need to read."

shadow thanked her as she put the big trunk in the corner of bedtoom beside her desk. Her step mother looked at her for a second and then pulled a box out of her pocket. Shadow could see the gold letters on it saying 'ollivanders wands'

" I thought the wand chose the wizard" shadow replied as her step mother handed the long box to shadow.

"I explained to ollivander and he picked this wand out for you" her mother replied and then walked out of the room without looking back.

Shadow opened the box and she looked at her hands, they were shaking. Their was a paper on top of the wand that said: hollywood and phoenix feather 12 3/4", slightly springy, flexible. Shadow took the paper off folding it and putting it on her desk beside her bed. Her heart hammering in her chest she pulled the wand out. Almost immediately the wand started shooting out sparks of its own accord.Shadow smiled, so ollivander chose the right wand somehow after all"

***************

The next day shadow woke extra early and got ready in muggle clothing. Which was once again a button up shirt except it was light green with a black skirt and black flats.

She got her stuff and knew that the ministery of magic couldn't trace her magic to her wand only to the house the magic was performed. So she decided to try her wand out. Shadow took the wand out of her pocket and tried the spell she read about in a book.

With a swish of her wand she said "Wingardium Leviosa" and surprisingly the trunk started floating in the air. She quietly went down stairs and gently put her trunk down with another wave of the wand.Then she quickly put the wand up her sleeve and quietly waited for her step parents to wake up.

They woke up a few minutes later. Shadow sat waiting patiently on the sofa in the living room as they got ready to go. Once they were ready her step father was wearing a expensive black collared shirt with just as expensive pants, her step mother was dressed in a long black dress. We headed out to the car, shadow packed her overlarge trunk in the truck of the car then turned around and got in the back seat.

They drove for a while before shadow's step father asked "did you bring all your books that I gave you?"

He was looking through the mirror back at her. "Yes sir." She replied stiffly. "I even brought one to read with me on the train" she added starkly loving the irritation she was giving him.

"But of course I bewitched to make it look like a level 1 potions book sir, no worries, I won't our uncover you two yet" she immediately added quickly trying to not smile. She knew she was going to pay for it later when she got back home this Halloween.

After about a hour later they arrived.Shadow got out immediately and got her stuff from the trunk with difficulty. Then she waved bye to her step parents because it seemed the thing to do and then head straight for the wall between the platform 9 and 10.

************

Shadow looked at the Hogwarts train it was scarlet and black. She then felt a thrill go through her. She was actually going to Hogwarts. She looked at the train one more time before looking for a door which she could go through to get on the train. Finally she found it and she heaved her trunk in going down the long hall looking for an empty compartment. Shadow found a empty compartment near the very end. It was small but comfy and had plush seats to sit on. Shadow opened the door, put her large trunk in the corner of the room and sat down. Shadow felt a big smile come over her face. Once again she felt a thrill go through her as the train started moving, slowly at first then faster.

 " I'm going to Hogwarts" she said quietly to herself then a voice behind her said "Do you mind if I sit here, all the other compartments are full" startled shadow spun around wand out ready to attack but then noticed it was just a boy around her age.

 He took step back looking at her wand with wide blue eyes. Shadow put her wand away hastily and felt her face start to turn red.

 "Sorry" she mumbled.

 "No problem" the boy said smiling.He motioned to the seat across from her. "Can I sit with you?"

 Shadow nodded looking at the boy as he sat down. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Would he have sat with her if he knew who she was? A person who's family are death eaters and a person that was destined to be the dark lords apprentice?Shadow pushed the thoughts away and noticed the boy was looking at her expectantly.

"Er, what did you say?"

The boy smiled. "I was wondering what your name was."

She looked at him back and said, "my name is shadow"

He put out his hand. "My name is Brandon."

*************

Me and Brandon made small chatter asking each other different questions like, what's your favorite food and what class do you think what class we would like best. I also learned that his mother is a muggle and his father was a wizard.

Then the snack lady opened the door. She peered in and asked "Would anyone like any snacks?"

Brandon handed the lady some galleons and got some chocolate frogs and Berttie Botts every flavor beans. The lady left and Brandon tossed a pack of both snacks to shadow. Shadow watched him open the chocolate frog and Brandon must of saw her hesitation to open hers. "Have you never had chocolate frog before?" He asked amazed.

"Well, my parents never felt like I needed candy, I guess. Shadow replied.

She only remembered too well the time she tried to sneak candy up to her room, she still had the scars to show for it.

"Well, go on then, open it up!" He said encouragingly.

Shadow looked at the box and gingerly opened it. Immediately the frog jumped up and she caught it before it could get away. Shadow bit into the frog and then finished it quickly giving Brandon a small smile. He smiled back then looked out the window his eyes widening the said "Shadow, look it Hogwarts!"


End file.
